Durin's Bane
by EvieCherryBlossomTree
Summary: With Fíli arranged to lovelessly wed the daughter of Dain Ironfoot, Kíli vows never to be ensnared by the cruel grasp of marriage. But when both brothers fall for the same woman, they must choose between their families and their one chance at true love. FilixOC/KilixOC/AU


A single raven, inky feathers glittering like obsidian in the midday sun, soared high in the cerulean skies above Erebor and Dale.

Carc, Chief of the birds of Ravenhill gazed down upon the earth, crimson eyes observing as the bright rays of life caressed the vast expanse of lush vegetation and cool flowing rivers which ran through the land like veins. This place had never known war, famine or despair - it's primordial beauty remaining untouched, sheltered from the harsh reality and wars of other lands.

The unspoiled territory had been home to his kin since before the Age of the Trees - Arda having created the beasts of this Earth long before the awakening of the Elves or Dwarves. Yet when the proud, strong folk of Durin had arrived, the ravens chose to welcome the strangers openly. They saw in their stout, fiery hearts a love for the Earth and all things borne from it.

A sharp caw caught the attention of the ancient bird, his gaze catching sight of his son, Roac who had also been asked to attend King Thrain's announcement today.

Carc knew what the occasion called for - Dis' swollen belly had been ready to burst for over a moon now. All that was left to discover was if Thrain's second grandchild was a prince or a princess.

With a powerful flap of his wings, the raven picked up speed as he and his son glided effortlessly towards the solitary form of the Lonely Mountain, alert senses already picking up the sounds of excited murmuring below.

* * *

"Look how lovely he is!" An exhausted Dís cooed as she gently cradled her newborn son, careful not to smother the tiny babe in the seemingly huge cotton blanket. Her entire body was wracked with fatigue, her neck and legs sore from straining with every push and the raw, bloody area between her legs stung miserably. Thick cloth strips soaked in witch hazel and crushed lavender were pressed close to her womanhood - it did little to soothe her ripped flesh - but Dis was a strong dwarrowdam and had been blessed with a particularly short labour this time around.

"Well, he's definitely mine," Íri teased, beaming as he placed both hands on his wife's shoulders. Dís gave him a quick eye roll before turning her attentions back to her newborn.

They had decided to name him Kíli - but he so much resembled his father that many had suggested the babe be a namesake for his sire. This was something Dis did not want - although it was common for dwarves to take the names of their ancestors, such as Thorin had, she felt as though Kili was too unique... too special to take someone else's name.

Staring deeply into his bright eyes, the daughter of Thrain could see the same mischievousness glittering in those earthy brown depths as she saw in her husband's. Goodness knew that Iri had always been reckless, and if Kili shared anything more than his features, Mahal could only guess how much trouble this little one would be.

A soft tapping at the chamber door caught the attention of both parents, Dis nodding her head once to let her husband know that she would allow more visitors. Iri gave her a quick peck on the forehead, his short beard itching her skin before he went off to answer the call.

She looked after him fondly, the back of his grey tunic was stained with sweat and the slight limp which marked his gait was much more noticeable these past few months, but of course the fool refused to admit he was in any discomfort. According to Oin, he suffered from rheumatism in both knees - a product of his previous employment as the lowly apprentice of the master cook, charged with standing in the freezing depths of the River Running for hours on end to catch the Salmon and Trout which thrived amidst its clear waters.

The sudden memory of their first encounter ran unexpectedly through her mind, causing the corners of her mouth to tug upwards into a small smirk.

It had been a particularly scorching afternoon, the haze and heat of the sun preventing her brain from absorbing any of what Ora was trying to teach her about crocheting. Feigning thirst, Dis escaped the stuffy confines of her handmaid's chambers and snuck out of her lessons, hastily making her way towards the trickling sound of water with a renewed burst of energy. Looking forward to soaking her swollen feet in the cool waters of the River Running, the young dwarrowdam sprinted the last few yards as she approached her favourite spot along the shore. The large boulder she occasionally used as a backrest was dark and wet, but the shallow depression in the green grass seemed to call out, inviting her to come sit. Without further hesitation, the youngest of Thrain's children ripped off her slippers and plunged her feet into the water. An enormous sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky, contentedly letting the hot summer sun warm her flesh as she leaned back on both hands.

"Bastard!"

The aura of blissful tranquility was shattered and Dis' sea green eyes flew open at once.

Who else was here?

"Oh come on you son of a-!"

The young dwarrowdam's thick, feathery brows raised in surprise at the man's colourful vocabulary as she peeked curiously towards the sound of his deep voice just beyond the rows of willows.

Dis had to crane her neck and plunge a few feet further into the water to get a good view, but there he was - waist deep in the crystal blue depths, shirtless and cussing up a storm as he struggled with a rather large trout. The silvery scales of the fish glittered in the sunlight as it struggled to break free from the stranger's grasp. But the dwarf - he was definitely a dwarf, despite his rather boyish appearance - had managed to grab a firm hold around his catch and raised the trout over his head, his stomach muscles tightening beautifully, before bringing it down and smashing the poor creature's head upon one of the rocks that jutted out from the river. Dis cringed, but the water dweller instantly ceased its thrashing. With a quick flick of the wrist, he effortlessly tossed it into a wicker basket upon the shore before letting out a loud sigh. HIs eyes were bright brown, matching his sopping hair and stout beard.

She had never seen him before, knowing that such a peculiar looking dwarf would have surely caught her attention. Not that he stood out in a bad way - in fact he had quite a pleasant face, not too angular or thin which complimented his youthful appearance. By contrast, his nose was sharp and long, although it did little to mar his strange attractiveness. His sun kissed skin was free of wrinkles and blemishes, and nearly free of hair for that matter. Come to think of it, Dis was sure _she_ was more hirsute than him. His bare chest had only a smattering of black hair which led neatly down his abdomen and beyond his navel - even the wiry muscles along his forearms and shoulders lacked much fluff.

Suddenly the strange dwarf began to shake his head to and fro like a wild animal, shimmering beads of water catching the light as they scattered about him.

Trying to get a better look at man, the daughter of Thrain pulled herself closer towards him, thinking she was being as silent as a mouse. However he instantly turned towards the rustling sound emanating from the reeds and spotted her - a young girl half hidden among the willows spying on a half naked stranger.

"What are you doing down here, princess?" Perhaps the sound of rushing water was playing tricks on her ears, but she was sure the stranger had sneered at that last remark.

Blushing scarlet, Dis pulled her feet from the water and hastily stood to her full height, glowering at the man who dared belittle a daughter of Durin.

"My forefathers lay claim to these lands and so I do as I please, where soever it pleases me. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Dis was in full blown princess mode - her voice as deep as she could make it, shoulders relaxed, straight back and chin up as she glared icily at the dwarf.

Rather than intimidate him, the stranger ran a hand through his thick, shoulder length hair before smirking amusedly in her direction.

Dis remembered the sheer fury she felt at that moment, thinking that this dwarf was the lowliest of scoundrels.

So naturally, a year later and she was head over heels in love with him.

Thrain of course had nearly lost his mind when Dis first proposed the marriage, enraged at the thought of a Longbeard marrying a dwarf with no house or name of worth. Even Thorin and Frerin were unable to talk their sister out of her decision, as Dis was incredibly adamant and had a reckless streak of her own - threatening to elope with the young dwarf if her father did not accept the engagement.

Left with no choice, the King grudgingly accepted Iri into the Longbeard clan, and his daughter married the commoner within a fortnight.

Returning to the present, she watched as the father of her children cracked the door open, a myriad of voices breaking the peaceful atmosphere at once.

A few moments of hushed whispering passed before Iri took a quick glance over his shoulder, grinning widely at his wife.

"What?"

"Seems like our eldest doesn't want to see his baby brother," he replied laughing slightly.

Dis sighed, thinking of her little straw haired prince. Fili had taken the news of a new sibling quite harshly - he didn't want to share mom or dad, his toys or his playtime.

Iri bent over and huffed as he picked up his crying son. Whispering a few more hushed words into Fili's ear to soothe him before making his way towards Dis and Kili.

Fili's sea green eyes were red and watery, an immense frown plaguing his chubby little cheeks as he glared over at his mother and the tiny intruder she held in her arms.

"Come now, my sweetheart. Say hello to Kili," Dis coaxed her eldest son, smiling encouragingly as she brandished the swaddled babe towards her husband.

The straw haired child peeked coyly at the little baby, the frown still plastered on his features.

"I hate him," Fili harrumphed quietly.

"Hey now," Iri scolded, bouncing him slightly on his hip. "He's your little brother. It's your job to teach him how to play, how to get into trouble and more importantly, how to get him out of trouble."

"Iri…" Dis warned - she didn't want him giving Fili any ideas.

Her husband laughed before continuing his spiel. "He is going to love you so much, Fi. And you are going to be there to take care of him, protect him and love him too - forever."

Thrain's daughter smiled warmly, letting herself bask in the love of her own little family as she saw Fili's face break into a small smile.

"I can protect him because I'm strong," Fili piped up, beaming at his mother.

"Exactly," said Iri giving his son a peck on the head.

"Because I'm strong and he's weak, right dada?"

"Mhmmm."

"I'll be the strongest, bestest big-brother-protector he's ever seen!"

* * *

The immense sea of people who had gathered in the vast, flower bedecked courtyard of the Dwarf Kingdom gossiped and speculated with fervor. All who were present donned their finest clothes, simple farmers and their families dressed in comely linen shifts embroidered with beautiful stitching while some of the wealthier merchants wrapped themselves in exotic silks and jewelry. Children ran amok, screaming and playing freely among the breathtaking lilies and tulips which sprang forth from the Earth around the perimeter of the immense, stone fountains while the men and women speculated the cause for such a gathering. The citizens of Dale had all been summoned to the King's Court a few days ago with promise of 'joyous news.' As of yet however, there was no sign or word from either the Dwarf King or Lord Bard and despite the palpable excitement which hung thick in the air, a slight sense of impatience was beginning to settle in.

As though sensing their unease, a sudden, deep blast of the horn of Erebor was all it took for a deathly silence to wash over the crowd, all eyes now fixed upon the central mezzanine.

Four thick columns supported the independent structure alongside the face of the mountain, strung with an abundance of pure white flowers. The flora effortlessly weaved around the trunks of dark stone, circling higher and higher like a staircase until they reached the balustrade. The normally plain railings were draped over with the enormous, azure flag of Erebor as it fluttered gently in the breeze. The stark outline of a single, golden mountain sat in the middle of the silken fabric with a small oval encrusted in its centre. Above, three golden stars were spaced evenly amidst the skies.

Three stars for the three heirs of Durin - Thorin, Kili and Fili.

All of whom were now seated atop the entresol with vastly different thoughts running through their minds as the King stepped forward to address his people.

The eldest son of Dis stared ahead blankly, a strange numbness beginning to spread through his body as his uncle's words rang violently through his head. The tumultuous applause was barely audible to the young dwarf who felt as though his head were stuffed with cotton.

Fili examined the horde who had gathered from all across Dale in the vast courtyard below - they were merely a harsh melange of vibrant colours from this height, many of them still cheering and shouting loudly. The muted sound of instruments joined the myriad of noises as mirth and laughter spread through the air like a drug around Fili, but the joviality of his surroundings only made his utter despair even more prevalent.

A sudden, desperate thought ran through his mind. Perhaps throwing himself off the mezzanine would be a better fate than the one which awaited him. A fall from this height would surely mean instant death...

A resounding clap between the shoulders hurtled Fili out of his depressed stupor - and his chair - as raucous laughter erupted from the crowd behind him.

Scowling, the young prince grabbed hold of balustrade as he collected himself from off the ground, turning to glare into the proud, beaming eyes of Thorin.

His uncle was grinning from ear to ear, sheer joy radiating from him as he continued to gaze lovingly upon his nephew. But all Fili could muster was a small, half-hearted smile that wouldn't have fooled a partially blind stranger. The King however, seemed to take no notice as he turned towards his kin upon the mezzanine, golden crown glinting magnificently in the sun as the image of Carc set in its centre, glittering wings spread wide over Thorin's brow.

"Now for a token to bind the promise we have made here today."

"A kiss!"

Hollering and jeering erupted from the crowd of dwarves, even Bard whistled loudly, the usually sombre Lord of Dale was standing by his son, both dressed in scarlet and grinning widely as they clapped with fervor.

Fili felt his stomach give way.

Thorin barked with laughter, but to his nephew's overwhelming relief dismissed the request from the crowd, instead waving his hand to an unseen person among them.

Immediately, a young dwarrowdam dressed in glowing white taffeta bashfully made her way towards the King, a small pillow of woven silk carefully balanced between her outstretched palms as she shakily presented the object.

Thorin plucked two glittering rings from atop the smooth surface and checked over his shoulder to look at Fili, the King's powerful blue eyes wordlessly beckoning his sister's son to come forth and uphold the family honour.

This was it.

After months of denial, months of telling himself he would surely find a way to worm himself out of this - here he was, paralyzed with shock, grief and frustration as he was about to have his life destroyed.

"Fili," Uncle's stern voice left no room for misinterpretation as he called to his nephew with a tone reminiscent to that of a scolding parent.

Despite feeling as though he'd been hit over the head with an anvil, the heir to the throne of Durin managed to brace both hands upon the gold armrests and push himself up. The gentle breeze making him overly aware of the amount of sweat that had accumulated on his back and buttocks from sitting on the plush velour for so long. Praying to Mahal for some sort of miracle to get him out of this, the eldest son of Dis staggered towards the King with legs like jelly, his eyes suddenly catching the tense form of his baby brother.

Standing near the front of crowd, Kili was dressed in deep purple, his tunic unbuttoned precariously low as he wiped his brow with his sleeve. His bright brown eyes were filled with sympathy, his usually care-free face was set in a deep scowl before their gazes locked. Instantly feigning his support, the younger prince gave his older sibling a tight smile and a small thumbs up.

Kili's never ending support, however innocent, filled Fili with a strange sense of jealousy, knowing that the brown haired dwarf still had years before his marriage would even be considered. Mother still thought him to be too immature, too reckless.

Just like their father.

Iri had died while both boys were still quite young, but Fili still remembered how deeply in love his parents were, how his father would look at Dis with utter adoration.

He wanted to be free to find a love like that, to fall head over heels for someone and never regret the decision to marry.

His heart sunk as he knew he would never be able to attain such a goal.

Coming to stand just in front of Thorin, the young dwarf ignored the burning feel of hundreds of eyes upon him as he gazed down at his shaking hands instead.

"Azbadu men," The King's tone was much softer as he called forth the dwarrowdam who came to stand across from Fili.

Silence filled the air, broken only by the rustling of inky black feathers as Carc flew down from the clear sky and landed atop his perch upon the balustrade.

Not knowing what else to do, the straw haired child of Aule took a quick, fleeting glance at the woman in front of him - she had cold blue eyes which were currently glued to the floor, the bright light of the midday Sun glinting strangely off of her pale lashes as she batted them over and over. A slight tinge of pink flushed her portly cheeks - no doubt the poor thing was cooking under the layers upon layers of peridot brocade and organza which did nothing to slim her already immense figure. She had the same bulbous nose as her father as well as his fiery red mane which ran like a brand through their bloodline. Her beard was thick and fell in overly curled ringlets and intricately tied braids from her strong, masculine jaw.

She suddenly stole a quick glance in his direction, smiling coyly before ducking her head once more.

Fili repressed a shudder.

The dwarrowdam was named Naina.

Daughter of Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills and Fili's future wife.

The straw haired dwarf was still in slight shock at what had transpired in under an hour. His uncle had made the arrangements with Dain months ago – a marriage to unite the two greatest dwarf kingdoms in middle earth – yet Fili had always been sure the engagement would fall through somehow. But now, standing face to face in front of his kin and the entire kingdom, the harsh sting of reality was beginning to settle in.

He was going to have to spend the rest of his life with this….this _thing!_

Although Naina was considered exceedingly beautiful by dwarf standards, Fili found her far from attractive. He had spent most of his childhood running amok through the streets of Dale, surrounded by humans and their shoppes. So it didn't really come as a surprise when Fili found himself drawn to human women rather than to his own kind. Of course the dwarf had never told a soul about his 'irregular' attractions - save his brother who shared his wayward thinking.

"Fili Longbeard, do you grant this ring to Naina, Daughter of Dain as a token of your promise and as a symbol of the love and affection you vow to bestow upon her?"

The words left Fili breathless, as though he had been punched in the gut by them. The desperation of the moment coupled with the heat of the sun was making it even harder to breathe - sweat trickling down his face, back and legs even more profusely as black dots began to swim before his sea green eyes.

Could he promise such a thing to someone he had only met twice before? Could he promise his love to a complete stranger he neither cared for nor wanted to know?

The utter silence of the crowd only heightened the astoundingly loud beat of his heart as he searched for the right words to say. Everything was riding on this - on him. It was Fili's responsibility to strengthen the line of Durin, it was his duty to uphold the family traditions and customs, and it was ultimately his burden to one day sit upon the throne of Erebor. But oh how he would trade all of it for a life where he was free to make his own decisions!

The dwarf's breath was coming in shallow gasps now, eliciting a strange look from his uncle and his future bride.

"Fili…?"

The straw haired dwarf wasn't sure who had called out his name, all he could hear was the sound of his heart which was pumping even faster now, any more speed and he was sure it would pound straight out from his chest. His hands were starting to feel clammy and his mouth was suddenly inexplicably dry.

"I-I…"

He wasn't sure if the next words out of his mouth were going to be 'I do' or 'I can't' and thankfully he didn't have to find out - the eldest son of Dis felt his head snap back and just before the world gave way beneath him amidst a wave of gasps and exclamations, he found himself looking into the King's concern filled blue eyes.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Been thinking of writing a fic about Fili and Kili for a while and thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if a woman got between the two :-) Please leave your reviews!**


End file.
